Boredom Reigns
by Kit19
Summary: Shi, a rogue assassin programme, finaly finds Kit and attempts to kill her. Can Kit really stand up to this hate driven programme? It's a massive fight scene, if you like 'em, read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix trilogy and don't claim to own the Matrix trilogy. I am not making any money from this story, It was written for enjoyment only. Please don't sue me, I have no money, I'm only sixteen.  
  
Okay, so I've had writer's block with Double Trouble, which I will update again next weekend, as always . . .  
  
This story was written for my friend Shi, actually, I don't think I can call it a story because there is absolutely no plot whatsoever. Anyway, we had a little pretend fight in a chat room full of Lord Of The Rings fanatics that write those kind of stories, see we belong to the MC group, don't know if you've heard of it. So we started with it being a small scuffle but then it got really interesting and we almost ended up killing each other. We both saved it individually when we had finished and decided to write this, based on it. It was only afterwards that we both said, "Hey, guess what I did" so now theres two versions of this. Hers has a plot.  
  
By the way, yeah, another Mary-Sue.  
  
So, here it is, with an abtly named title. I give you . . .  
  
Boredom Reigns  
  
Kit and the Twins were sitting in Kit's hall, it was like a huge room, there was a large couch at one side where they were all seated, there was also a TV a few metres away from them. That was all that was in the white hall. They created it so they had somewhere quiet to watch Television.  
  
Kit was visiting the Twins again but they had to hide her, seeing as how they still lived in the Merovingians chateau. That's another reason why they had created this room, they could hide in peace.  
  
Unfortunately the peace was broken when the door was opened at the other end and in walked Shi, Kit's old nemesis.  
  
"How did you get in here?" kit said, standing up quickly to face Shi.  
  
"We pin pointed your location, it wasn't hard Kit." Shi said with disdain. She took a few steps towards the three.  
  
"We?" Kit said slowly and questionably.  
  
"Yes, we." Said Smith who walked calmly through the door behind Shi. He was followed by two more.  
  
The Twins (One and Two) stood up and into a fighting stance. Kit stood behind them but quickly realised that if the Twins phased while the Smiths were shooting at them, she would get hit.  
  
"Fire!" Shi shouted at the Smiths. They raised their guns and started shooting at the three in front of them. Kit dived behind the sofa as the Twins phased and the bullets passed through them harmlessly.  
  
They ran out of bullets and turned to Shi who had gotten her throwing knives out of her long trench coat. She threw them and waited for them to hit their target.  
  
Kit who had just stood up from behind the bullet-ridden couch saw the knives coming towards her and slowed down time so that she could dodge them easily.  
  
Shi looked furious and tried to stare down Kit and the Twins but they glared back at her. Just at that moment about a hundred Smiths appeared beside Shi. They all glared at the rebel and the two programmes.  
  
Shi and her small army started advancing on Kit, One and Two. The small army once again took out their guns and started shooting.  
  
Shi reached for her Sais and ran towards Kit just as Kit reached inside her long red trench coat and grabbed her Glock 17; she watched the Twins phase as she started firing at Shi.  
  
Shi dived out of the way just in time but stated running away as Kit followed her, all the time shooting at her nemesis. She started to suspect something when Shi turned around and faced her.  
  
Kit started shooting in her direction but Shi threw her sais at Kit, forcing her to duck and in that time Shi got out her own gun and started shooting.  
  
She decided that shooting Kit wasn't working because she just kept on dodging the bullets so she called some of her Smith clones over to deal with her.  
  
Kit started running away but there was nowhere for her to go. The door had disappeared and she was heading for a wall.  
  
"Only one thing for it." She said as she ran up the wall and back flipped over all of the clones. She ran towards where the Twins were with about fifty Smiths in toe. "One? Two?!" she shouted.  
  
Shi watched what happened a safe distance away, she took pleasure in Kit's unhappiness, she had been planning this attack for a long time, to finally wipe out the Two and the annoying Twins that she seemed to like so much.  
  
Kit saw the Twins surrounded by Smith clones. She picked up one of the unsuspecting ones and threw him at all the others. All the Smiths around the Twins were bowled over.  
  
"Listen, One, Two, this is between me and Shi, get out while you still can." Kit said hurriedly as the Smiths were recovering.  
  
The Twins looked worried but phased through the floor to safety anyway.  
  
"Damnit." Shi cursed. She hadn't wanted the Twins to get away. Torturing them in front of Kit while she was made to watch would have been a pleasure, of course she would have had to take their phasing powers away . . .  
  
Kit turned to look at Shi and all the Smith clones that had once again lined up behind her. Shi smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Time to die." Kit said menacingly.  
  
"Your funeral." Shi said calmly to Kit.  
  
"I think not my friend." Kit replied, glaring at her at the same time.  
  
Shi held her hand out and one of the clones handed her back her Sais. "No guns . . . lets make it interesting." She said quietly.  
  
"Sure, why not." Kit said coolly and calmly. One Step Closer by Linkin Park started playing in the background from out of nowhere.  
  
"Thought it'd make a nice touch." Shi said.  
  
"Now that One and Two are out of the way and out of danger . . . I think we should get this over with, don't you?" Kit asked with an edge of danger.  
  
"If you want." Shi replied looking casual and leaning on one leg.  
  
"It ends tonight." Kit said threateningly. "Hmm . . . one single rebel against all these one hundred and one programmes, I'd say the odds were a bit against me, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would say so . . ." Shi said as she turned either side of her to look down the row of Smiths. "Let me deal with her on my own." She said quietly so only they would hear. They all stepped back to give the two teens some room.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your butt." Kit said threateningly.  
  
"Really?" Shi asked sceptically and with a note of sarcasm.  
  
"Hell yeah." Kit replied confidently.  
  
"We shall see." Shi said as she smiled a dangerously sweet smile. She clicked her fingers together and the setting changed to the Merovingians chateau hallway with the double staircase and weapons all over the walls.  
  
Kit looked around and tried to reassure herself that she was not intimidated by this change of events.  
  
Shi smiled evilly. She ran at Kit and aimed a kick at her midsection. Kit ducked and ran behind her as she landed on the ground.  
  
Shi turned and attempted a low spinning kick but Kit jumped backwards and ran to the wall where she picked up a staff, spinning it around her as she turned to face Shi.  
  
Shi sheathed her Sais and picked up a long and sharp sword. She raised her eyebrow and waited for Kit to attack.  
  
Kit jumped down next to Shi and tried to hit her legs with her weapon but Shi back flipped over the staff and landed behind Kit, kicking her in the back and sending her forward.  
  
Kit flew into the wall in front of her, rebounding and dropping onto the floor. She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Lucky shot." Kit said angrily.  
  
Another Linkin Park song started playing in the background. "I tried so hard, and I got so far, in the end, it doesn't even matter. . ."  
  
"Really?" Shi asked, smiling to herself at what she had just achieved. She swung her blade and walked coolly towards Kit.  
  
Kit launched herself at Shi; Shi tried to jump out of the way but was too close to Kit to get away. The long pole was brought down onto Shi's shoulder and she dropped to the floor at the impact.  
  
Kit ran forward and flipped onto the banister at the top of the stairs, spinning her pole in the air threateningly.  
  
Shi stood up and looked up at Kit through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Lucky shot?" Kit asked teasingly.  
  
Shi picked up her sword, which she had dropped when she had fallen. She jumped up onto the second level next to Kit.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, sure." She said as she swung her sword at Kit, breaking the rebel's staff in two.  
  
"Oh sh-" Kit said as she ducked Shi's blade. She dived through Shi's legs, picking up nunmchucks on the way. She turned and looked up into Shi's face.  
  
Shi swung her blade at Kit's head but unfortunately she had blocked with her nunchucks and the force made her sword shatter.  
  
Shi cursed and Kit laughed in her face. Shi back flipped away from Kit and grabbed some throwing knives from the wall; she aimed them at Kit and threw them in rapid succession.  
  
Kit got up quickly and luckily grabbed a shield on the wall behind her and put it between herself and her enemy.  
  
Shi was frustrated; the knives had gotten lodged in the shield, protecting Kit. She grabbed a heavy looking metal club from the wall and swung it at Kit, knocking both weapons from her. She took out her Sais once again.  
  
Kit ran down the steps and away from Shi, she picked up a matching heavy looking, long metal spiky thing and turned and swung it at Shi who was following her.  
  
Shi jumped across to the other staircase on the other side of the small hall, narrowly missing the spikes on Kit's weapon. She grabbed a sword from the wall and threw it at Kit who was jumping over to where She was, then she ran up the stairs and away from Kit as she was landing.  
  
Kit had avoided being impaled and ran up the stairs after Shi but had to stop and turn to the side slightly to make sure a spear Shi had picked up didn't stab her. She wasn't fast enough and it lightly grazed her cheek.  
  
Shi kept the spear and dropped the long, metal spiky thing.  
  
Shi back flipped as Kit gained on her and she landed gracefully behind the rebel. She tried to stab her again but Kit turned to the side as she had done before.  
  
Kit back flipped and landed at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Shi side flipped in a huge arc, drawing her daggers as she went, and landed behind Kit.  
  
Kit grabbed an axe and swung it at Shi. She missed by centimetres and was stunned when Shi blocked the attack with one of her daggers, stopping the axe in the air.  
  
Shi stood up straight and kicked Kit. She watched as the human slammed into the wall.  
  
Kit raised her axe again and aimed for Shi's neck, but Shi smiled and stood her ground, jumping at the last moment. She landed and grabbed the axe handle.  
  
Kit let go of the axe and punched Shi in the jaw. Shi recovered and swung at Kit with the axe.  
  
"Turnabouts play fair, after all . . ." Shi said calmly.  
  
Kit ducked down as the axe smashed into the wall above her head, showering her with a small amount of rubble and dust.  
  
"Speak for yourself, you're not the one sitting on the floor covered in dust." Kit said venomously.  
  
Shi dropped the axe at her feet and back flipped, picking up more daggers as she went. She reached the other side of the small hall and stood and laughed at Kit as the rebel stood up and dust dropped off of her.  
  
Shi ran at Kit with her daggers raised but Kit saw her and moved as she made a lunge at her. Shi's momentum made her continue into the wall.  
  
"Now you know how I felt" Kit said teasingly again. She laughed at Shi and when shi glared at her, she glared back.  
  
Shi got up as fast as lightening and aimed a roundhouse kick at Kit's head. Kit didn't see it coming and her head was snapped to the side at the force of the impact.  
  
Shi then swept her feet out from under her.  
  
"Oh sh-" Kit managed to utter before she hit the ground hard.  
  
Shi grabbed a nearby sword and held it to Kit's throat, standing above her.  
  
Kit looked up at the evil smirk on Shi's face.  
  
"Give up yet?" Shi asked evilly.  
  
"As if" Kit replied. She kicked Shi's foot and as she wobbled and tried to regain balance Kit rolled out from under her and to safety.  
  
Kit got up but didn't have time to look for a new weapon as Shi swung the sword's blade at her. She then ran at her with a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other, she stabbed at Kit with the dagger and swung the sword towards her again at the same time.  
  
Kit tried to back flip up to the stairs again but she wasn't fast enough and was stabbed in the shoulder by the dagger. She back flipped, properly this time, and ran up the stairs to the second floor, to the back of the hall, holding her shoulder all the while.  
  
Shi ran after Kit and threw her dagger at her back but Kit turned and caught it, threw it back and continued looking for weapons.  
  
Shi ducked when the dagger came back at her. She watched as Kit picked up a broad sword. She decided she'd use her special gift, being a programme, that Kit didn't know about. She vanished and appeared directly behind Kit.  
  
"Surprise. . . " Shi said threateningly from behind Kit.  
  
"BAH!" Kit shouted in fright.  
  
Shi swung her sword for Kit's neck, directly in front of her.  
  
Kit dived forwards and out of Shi's reach.  
  
"Damn" Shi muttered to herself. She looked around for a more interesting weapon and attacked with her sword in the meantime.  
  
Kit blocked Shi's attack with her own sword but didn't expect her to pull back so fast and swing her sword again.  
  
Shi brought down her sword in an arc towards Kit's head. Kit moved her head but the sword caught her on the shoulder.  
  
Shi pressed the advantage and side kicked Kit in the shoulder. Kit flew through the air and off the balcony, landing on the floor and falling unconscious.  
  
Shi advanced on Kit with her sword in her hand. She was beside Kit when the rebel woke up and looked up at her.  
  
Shi aimed a kick at the Two, catching her in her stomach she caused her to roll into the wall. Shi walked menacingly towards Kit.  
  
Kit was on the edge of unconsciousness as she rolled over to look up at Shi through glazed eyes. She was trying to concentrate and wake herself up.  
  
Shi smiled at Kit and took out her Sais, walking right up close to her; she leaned over and asked her a question.  
  
"Where are those Twins when you need them huh?" Shi asked evilly.  
  
Kit tried to shuffle away to a nearby door but it was no use, she was trapped by her nemesis, in a bad state and without help.  
  
Shi raised her sais as Kit said something.  
  
"I told them to save themselves, not only so they would be safe . . ." Kit gasped as a wave of pain went over her body. "But so, they wouldn't have to see this."  
  
Shi paused when she heard this. "See what?" She asked questioningly.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking my imminent death." Kit said sarcastically.  
  
"They're programmes, do you honestly think they would care?" Shi asked, her tone was dripping with sarcasm. She smiled down at the pathetic rebel.  
  
"They care, enough to stay away." Kit said, looking up into Shi's eyes. "Beat that."  
  
Shi stared down at Kit, acting cool and calm she said, "If they really cared, they would be trying to protect you." She paused for emphasis "But they are not."  
  
Kit's eyes filled with tears at what she had said, she was angry, so very angry with Shi. "Your wrong." She ground out between her teeth.  
  
Shi smiled and took another step towards Kit. "I think not, Human." She said with distaste.  
  
At that moment Kit grabbed hold of Shi's foot and lifted it up as far as her shoulder would allow, flipping the programme over onto her back.  
  
Shi rolled over backwards and stood quickly, ready to fight again.  
  
Kit stood shakily to her feet and glared at Shi.  
  
Shi swung a punch at Kit but she ducked it and aimed a kick at Shi's midsection. She was knocked backwards but used her momentum to back flip and land effortlessly on her feet, metres away.  
  
"Okay, didn't see that one coming." Kit said under her breath to herself. She waited for Shi to attack, breathing hard and bleeding from her shoulder in two different places.  
  
Shi advanced on Kit again, with her sword in her hand.  
  
Kit picked up her axe from earlier and swung it around her head, waiting for Shi to attack.  
  
Shi ran at Kit with her sword raised. "Bring it on Kit." She said tauntingly. She swung her sword.  
  
Kit made a dive with her axe to hurt Shi's arm enough so that she wouldn't be able to use it. Shi jumped sideways, trying to avoid the axe but she didn't quite make it, the sword cut her arm, not enough to be called serious but just enough to make her hiss in pain.  
  
Kit smiled "Revenge is sweet" she said but before she could do anything else she had a sword swung at her ribs. She grabbed the sword and snapped off the end.  
  
Shi dropped the sword and wrenched the axe out of Kit's grasp as she tried to grab it back. Somehow Shi had made the both of them appear on the balcony again.  
  
Shi side kicked Kit off the balcony and watched her fall from above but Kit wasn't going to fall unconscious again, not if she could help it. She landed, catlike, on the ground.  
  
Shi jumped down after her and swung her axe for Kit's neck. Kit's neck was cut but the axe didn't go into anything major, it was a shallow cut.  
  
Shi changed tactics and swung her axe for Kit's legs. Shi thought "If I can just go for the blood loss tactic . . ."  
  
Kit couldn't move quick enough and the axe sliced into her leg, she started bleeding badly. She got up quickly and tried to get away from Shi.  
  
Shi smiled and watched Kit try to limp away, she followed with the axe in her hands, dripping with the rebels blood.  
  
Kit tried to limp to a nearby door but Shi used her vanishing trick and appeared in front of her.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Shi asked and smiled evilly. She swung her axe again.  
  
"Oh bol-" Kit ducked very fast but was kicked by Shi before she could move again. She got caught in the chin by Shi's knee and fell to the floor.  
  
Shi pulled Kit up the stairs by her bad shoulder to where she left her Sais. "Goodbye Kit." She said maliciously as she backhanded her.  
  
Kit's head snapped to the side. She looked up at Shi who was grinning widely. She could taste blood in her mouth.  
  
"Your Twins still aren't here to save you, are they?" Shi taunted.  
  
"They, they . . ." Kit gave in to the obvious. The Twins were nowhere to be seen, even if she had told them to protect themselves; she was about to be killed in the hands of her nemeses.  
  
Shi pulled Kit right to the top of the stairs, making sure her head hit every step, making her cringe in pain. She kicked Kit again and watched as she rolled to the side pitifully.  
  
Kit was now seriously suffering from blood loss.  
  
"And to think, Smith had a hard time disposing of you." Shi said and smiled sweetly. She raised her Sais to finish her off.  
  
"That's because Smith is an idiot Shi." Kit said painfully. She closed her eyes tightly when she saw the Sais start to come down towards her.  
  
Just at that moment the Twins burst through a nearby door and ran at Shi, full speed, their silver trench coats and dreadlocks flying behind them.  
  
Kit looked up at Shi and smiled weakly. "See, they do care."  
  
Shi dropped Kit and took on the first albino assassin. Before she got up though she glared her worst glare at Kit, which made the rebel shudder. She tried to stop the Twins from getting to Kit to help her.  
  
Shi brandished her Sais as One came towards her with his pearl handled switchblade. Two went to Kit's side.  
  
Shi blocked One's attacks and aimed the point of her Sais at his neck. One phased and brought his switchblade to Shi's neck but Shi moved slightly to the side and stabbed at One's stomach.  
  
One got stabbed but phased straight away. Shi ducked away while he phased and turned to Two who was gently picking up Kit who had fallen unconscious.  
  
Shi walked towards them both, Sais raised. One solidified and stabbed with his switchblade towards Shi, but she blocked the blade with a deft twist of her weapon, making One drop his blade. She turned and attacked One with both of her Sais.  
  
Shi turned and smiled sweetly at Kit before turning and glaring at One. One got driven back against the wall then remembered to phase. When he became solid again Shi kicked him and pinned him to the wall again. She reached past him and grabbed a throwing knife from the wall, turned and threw it at Kit and Two.  
  
Two who was holding Kit ducked as the knife imbedded itself in the wall behind him. Shi threw another but Two avoided it again.  
  
Shi kneed One but he phased just at the right time and went through Shi, whacking her one the neck of the head when he was solid.  
  
Shi spun and stabbed One with her Sais. She vanished again and appeared right in front of Kit and Two.  
  
One healed himself and turned to face Shi.  
  
Shi stabbed immediately at Kit but Two turned and Shi accidentally stabbed him in the arm by mistake but he couldn't phase because he didn't want to drop Kit.  
  
Shi realised this and swung at Two's neck but he ducked out of the way as One came up behind Shi.  
  
"Boo." He said quietly in her ear, just to scare her.  
  
Shi kicked back at One and as he fell to the floor she vanished again.  
  
Two headed for the door that both Twins had come in by but Shi appeared right in front of him.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." Shi said as she kicked him hard in the leg. Two fell to the floor holding Kit who woke up.  
  
Shi swung her blade at Kit's head. Kit saw it coming and moved, fast.  
  
Shi followed Kit while throwing her Sais at both One and Two. She grabbed her sword and attacked Kit, the Twins phased.  
  
Shi tripped Kit and as she hit the floor she swung for her neck. Kit rolled out of the way and saw the Twins come up behind Shi.  
  
Kit's nemeses saw Kit looking up and turned around.  
  
"Uh oh" Shi said quietly.  
  
Shi swung for the Twins. Kit noticed Shi's moment of distraction and got up, heading for the door.  
  
Shi saw Kit move and threw one of her throwing knives at her as the Twins started their attack. They moved with grace and agility.  
  
Kit side-stepped the knife.  
  
Shi had to block, she didn't have much time to attack. She managed to trip Two before back flipping to the wall behind her and grabbing a heavy club just as Kit reached the door.  
  
Kit was about to turn the handle when she heard a whooshing sound, she leant to one side as a big heavy pointy club flew past her and imbedded itself into the door, catching her on the shoulder as it went past. Her shoulder started bleeding. The blood loss problem was getting worse and she was beginning to feel dizzy.  
  
"As if I haven't got enough injuries." She muttered.  
  
Shi grabbed a sword and swung for the Twins. "Now let's see how good those little blades of yours are boys!" She shouted.  
  
Kit pulled on the handle.  
  
Shi vanished and appeared again in front of Kit.  
  
One and Two turned to where Shi had appeared to again and twizzled their switchblades in between their fingers.  
  
"Oh for f***s sake . . ." Kit managed to get out before she was kicked back into the room. She landed next to the Twins and looked up at them. "Hi guys." She said.  
  
"I told you not to go anywhere." Shi said and grinned at Kit. She stared at The Twins and the rebel, savouring the moment, the look on Kit's face, hopelessness.  
  
The Twins stood in front of Kit and glared at Shi for all that she had done.  
  
Shi swung for the Twins again, she did it in a way that if they didn't phase then they would be killed, but if they did phase then Kit would be killed.  
  
The Twins phased whilst Kit rolled away from them, towards the stairs.  
  
Shi flipped over the Twins and followed Kit before the Twins even had time to notice. Kit stood up and tried to run away from Shi but she was still limping badly.  
  
Shi looked behind her and saw the Twins following. She didn't care; she was catching up on Kit.  
  
Shi swung for Kit. The sword scraped horizontally across her back leaving a clean-cut line. Shi swung again but Kit ducked, she then swung low towards Kit's legs but Kit jumped and avoided the sharp edge.  
  
Shi kicked Kit's feet as she landed and stabbed at the first Twin that came close to her.  
  
Kit's legs went out from beneath her and she fell and rolled half way down the stairs. (AN: Anyone else in Kit's position would of course, already be dead right now.) She fell unconscious again.  
  
Shi jumped at Kit, her sword aimed at the rebels heart but Two tackled her while she was in the air and she got knocked off course, landing at the bottom of the stairs with a headache.  
  
Two grabbed Kit up from halfway up the stairs.  
  
Shi got up and found that her arm was sprained, she ignored the pain as she put all her energy into vanishing again.  
  
One followed Two as they both headed for the door. Shi appeared in front of them. One dived for Shi as Two went to open the door.  
  
Shi kicked One and headed for Two and Kit. One phased and grabbed Shi's shoulders. Shi uttered a small "Uh oh." To herself as she got pulled backwards.  
  
One decided to stay solid, even if he did get hurt, so that Two and Kit could get away.  
  
Shi head butted One and kicked him again. She was so close to the door. She swung her blade at One, cutting him badly but he still held on to her.  
  
Shi tried to twist and turn to get out of his grasp but it wasn't working, he had too strong a grasp.  
  
"Let . . . Me . . . Go!!" Shi shouted at him while still struggling. She tried to elbow One.  
  
"No! We will not let you hurt her just because she is the Two!" One shouted back. He dodged Shi's elbow.  
  
"But that's enough for you to save her?!" Shi asked frantically. She reached for the nearest blade.  
  
"That's not just it, Shi." One said back.  
  
Shi grabbed a knife and stabbed backwards at One. "Really?" she asked, confused.  
  
One grabbed Shi's knife and rammed it into the back of Shi's knee. "Yes, really." He said mercilessly.  
  
Shi screamed out loud and tears ran down her face.  
  
One let go of Shi and followed Two carrying Kit through the door.  
  
Shi dived for One and the door but the door closed just as Shi reached it. She heard the locks click.  
  
"Damn." She swore.  
  
Shi opened the door to find . . . nothing.  
  
They had gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Good fic? Bad fic? You decide.  
  
Review and I will be forever thankful.  
  
Just remembered to say, there might be lots more of these, with no plots, so wait around for a chapter two.  
  
Have fun reviewing ^_^  
  
--- Kit, the curse of the Virii Twins and current Two. 


End file.
